


Magic Mixtapes: Hollow Crown

by CypressSunn



Series: Magic Mixtapes [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for the price that comes with a crown, paid not in gold but in one magician's insatiableambition. A Margo Hanson Mixtape.
Series: Magic Mixtapes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876762
Kudos: 2





	Magic Mixtapes: Hollow Crown

For girl shrouded in her own manipulation, that viscous little smile and those piercing eyes cutting right to the quick. For the manicured spellwork and the cultivated pride wielded both as enticement and a final warning. For the heaviest choices, the blood-stained victories, and the ice cold cage 'round her heart, thawing out slow beside a great growing fire. Songs for the price that comes with a crown, paid not in gold but in one magician's insatiable **ambition**. A Margo Hanson Mix.

_“ Please tell me someone has pointed out to you that magic doesn't come from sunshine and ice cream, for any of us. ”_

__

one. **Bad Girl, Girls Loves Shoes  
**

two. **We Will Rock You, why mona**  
  
three. **War Face, Lowell**  
  
four. **Born for This, CRMNL**  
  
five. **Empire, Alpines**  
  
six. **Castle, Halsey**  
  
seven. **Until We Go Down, Ruelle**  
  
eight. **Power & Control, MARINA  
**

nine. **Hollow Crown, Ellie Goulding**  
  
ten. **All The King's Men, The Rigs  
**

eleven. **Hurts Like Hell, Fleurie**  
  
twelve. **Viva La Vida, Katie Herzig  
**

thirteen. **Outro, M83**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/152hTRLtdDnK0qSgRRb0qL?si=xiDp4q7QR8ivH2fvSUZZwg)


End file.
